


Allison Argent-to be like this.

by peculiardiscontent



Series: Teen Wolf, freeverse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this before she died, Minor everyone but Allison, RIP Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiardiscontent/pseuds/peculiardiscontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be like this.</p><p>You got out your courage,<br/>spoke in perfect Latin and<br/>We protect those who cannot protect themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Argent-to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while before Allison died and now I'm sad. But Teen Wolf season finale tonight woah.

Allison Argent-to be like this.

* * *

 

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

You were born to a semi-normal family

with a father who sold firearms,

and a mother with a half-bad temper.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

You never knew your grandfather,

but you aunt was your big sister

with sweet golden curls and a fiery attitude.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

You met a boy with a crooked jawline

who liked you for you,

and ended up being your first _everything_.

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

But this boy was a werewolf,

and you were to hunt him

with a bow and some arrows in the dead of night.

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

Your mother was killed and,

you thought you knew who to choose,

so you shot _them_ with arrows and anger and revenge.

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

Your mother died because she tried

to kill that boy with the crooked jawline,

and the man with flames behind his eyes had to save him.

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

Golden curls put those flames there,

when she trapped an innocent family

inside a burning house because they were different.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

You got out your courage,

spoke in perfect Latin and

_We protect those who cannot protect themselves._

 

It was supposed to like this.

 

Now _they_ are your pack,

those you once shot revenge into,

with claws and teeth and roars and screams.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

Your redheaded beauty of a best friend

screams into the night at the sight

of a body of a person she wished she could have saved.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

_An American Werewolf in London_

probably sneering at the boys and

charming all the pretty but naïve girls.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

A changed father who

gives up all his beliefs

because his daughter is meant for so, so much more.

 

It was supposed to be like this.

 

You loved a boy whom

you were supposed to hunt, but instead

your arrows are under the bed you lie on with him.


End file.
